Capítulo único: ¡Feliz navidad Papá!
by rivers95
Summary: Luego de reconciliarse consigo mismo y con las personas preciadas para el, Adrían celebrara la navidad junto a su hija Emma en el barco de los Couffaine, en donde conocerá a Nicolás quien al parecer es muy amigo de su preciada princesa. Mi querido lector esto es un especial de navidad pendiente, espero lo disfruten.


**Capítulo único: ¡Feliz navidad Papá!**

-¡Estaremos allí! ¡Papá también ira tía kagami!-dijo muy entusiasta Emma-entonces nos vemos todos en la fiesta.-

La hermosa joven de quince años estaba feliz por el evento de esta noche. Ella iría con su padre a una pequeña fiesta privada organizada por su amigo Nicolás Couffaine en la que estaban invitados también los padres de los asistentes, la finalidad de esta reunión era el reencuentro de los anteriores estudiantes de la misma escuela en la que asistían actualmente y compartir un grato momento en la fecha navideña.

**En la compañía Agreste…**

-¡Nathalie viste los archivos del nuevo local!-pregunto Adrian, quien estaba angustiado por el tema.

-El joven Roger se lo llevo para avanzar con los trámites por órdenes tuyas Adrian.

-¡oh es cierto!-suspiro-¿en donde tengo la cabeza? Ojala pueda terminar con esto pronto y poder ir a la fiesta con mi hija

-no te preocupes Adrian tienes al joven Roger, al señor gorila (soltando risitas) y a mí para ayudarte-le dijo con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Nathalie Sancoeur la secretaria de Gabriel Agreste y mano derecha de Hawk Moth, luego de salir de la cárcel por seis años de encierro- y hubiesen sido más de no ser por la voluntad de Adrian de mover los papeles para que recuperara su libertad- comenzó nuevamente a servir al apellido Agreste, pues luego de aceptar a su hija Emma y abandonar todo odio y resentimiento, Adrian busco a las personas que siempre estuvieron a su lado en la ausencia de su padre. Adrian quería dejar de guardar rencor hacia estas personas pues con su padre ya no podía hacer las paces ni verlo otra vez al igual que con Marinette.

_**Flashback**_

_-Yo no merezco libertad Adrian, esta es mi condena por mis errores y también las de Gabriel, déjame cargar con sus errores también por favor-dijo Nathalie con la cabeza baja y los ojos opacos ya sin ningún brillo en ellos_

_-Si mi padre al menos estuviese con vida para decirle frente a frente…TE PERDONO POR TODO-dijo Adrian con una sonrisa_

_-¿he?-la mujer levanto la vista con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta_

_-A si como también a ti Nathalie. También te perdono por todo- Nathalie estaba sorprendida por sus palabras dichas con una sincera sonrisa muy característica desde niño, un niño que ahora era un adulto muy fuerte._

_-veras…desde la muerte de Marinette solo he sentido rencor hacia muchas personas y solamente quise olvidarlas a todas, pero…comprendí que eso no soluciona nada y solo me alejaba de lo que realmente es importante por eso…_

_-¡papi!-una pequeña niña corría llena de energía hacia su padre, de alguna forma había logrado escabullirse de los guardias._

_-¡señorita Emma! ¡Vuelva aquí!-decía Roger mientras iba detrás de la niña_

_-¡Papá creí que te habías ido sin mí! ¡Tenía miedo de que ya no estuvieras conmigo! ¡Papá tonto!-la pequeña niña escondió su carita en el pecho de su padre mientras este la acurrucaba en sus brazos._

_-ya ya ya tranquila estoy aquí_

_-es que tu… ¿he? ¿Quién es ella Papá?-los pequeños ojos de Emma se encontraron con los ojos lloroso de Nathalie quien se cubrió los labios con ambas manos_

_-Pues tu abuela si es que ella quiere-Adrian sonrió esperando su respuesta, la pequeña Emma bajo de los brazos de su padre y fue hacia las piernas de Nathalie._

_-¿tú eres mi abuela?-los ojos de Emma brillaban como la esmeralda al igual que Emilie _

_-Tus ojos son…-pequeños fragmentos llegaron a su mente "¡estoy tan feliz de que trabajemos juntas Nathalie!" "Nathalie…cuida a mi familia por mí." Después de mucho tiempo sus labios se curvaron en un sonrisa-…son tan hermosos.-la levanto para acurrucarla en sus brazos._

_-¿entonces eres mi abuela?_

_-si, por supuesto._

_-Entonces regresemos todos a nuestro nuevo hogar._

…

-¡Papá la fiesta comenzara en media hora! ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy con tu madre, solo será por un momento lo prometo estaré allí en media hora.

-¿viste las flores que le regale a mamá esta mañana?

-sí, son preciosas. Seguramente le fascinan.

-¡por supuesto! ¡Son como el color de su cabello! Entonces te espero papá

-allí estaré-guardo el teléfono en su bolsillos. El viento era helado y la nieve comenzaba hacer de su presencia desde el cielo blanco.

-Feliz navidad mí querida Marinette. My lady-hizo un guiño, por su mente se le vino esos momentos en los que ella se molestaba cuando le coqueteaba siendo chat noir. Sonrió con ternura para luego voltearse y despedirse levantando la mano derecha.

-nos vemos bugabu

"nos vemos chatón"

-¿he?

-Señor Agreste se le hace tarde-

-¿Qué? ah es cierto. Ya puedes retirarte y pasar la navidad con tu familia, gorila me llevara a la fiesta.

-Entiendo señor, que pase una feliz navidad.

-tú también.

….

**En el barco de los couffaine…**

-¡Papá!-Emma recibió a su padre con un abrazo apenas lo vio entrar

-hija me asfixias…

-¡oh! jajajaja lo siento-dijo apenada

-¡Emma aquí estas!-Nicolás couffaine estaba de repente detrás de ambos, lo que produjo una gran sorpresa de parte de ambos.

-tu eres…-dijo Adrian

-¡feliz navidad señor Agreste! Mi nombre es Nicolás couffaine.

-vamos Emma-cogió la mano de Emma

-¿A donde?

-te quiero mostrar el nuevo disco de kitty section, que aun no ha sido lanzado.

-¡enserio!

-cortesía de mi padre

-¡vamos!-ambos se fueron corriendo sin soltarse las manos como niños pequeños que ya no eran. Dejando a un Adrian con los nervios de punta.

-debo cuidar a mi hija de ese mocoso.

-¡tranquilo viejo! son solo niños jajajaja-dijo Niño colocando su brazo en la espalda de Adrian.

-Nino tiene razón relájate-decía kagami mientras sostenía una copa de vino.

-¿Cariño viste a nuestro hijo?-Luka sostuvo de la cintura a kagami mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Luka como estas viejo! ¡Dame esos cinco! ¡Tenemos que hacer un dúo pronto!

-¡claro! ¡oh! ¡Adrian! ¡¿Cómo has estado?!

-muy bien hasta que tu hijo se llevo a mi hija-dijo Adrian con los brazos cruzados

-¿he?

…

-"¡Feliz navidad!"

La fiesta estuvo de lo más tranquila, el tiempo se paso entre charlas, risas, regalos y la gran cena por supuesto.

-¡ahhhh! la briza es refrescante

-tienes razón me sofocaba allí adentro.

-Papá…

-¿sí?

-toma, es tu regalo.

-gracias ¿lo puedo abrir?

-claro

-esto es…-

-veras esto es lo que mamá hizo para ti ¿verdad? cuando ambos estudiaban juntos…

-¿Cómo sabes eso? nunca te conté eso

-la tía Alya me conto, y eso es lo único que pudo recuperar de sus pertenencias. Pensé en regalarte otra cosa pero a Nicolás le pareció una buena idea porque no hay casi nada de mamá en nuestra casa y…¡ah! la otra pulsera lo tengo yo, es la que le diste a mamá en su cumpleaños, dime en ese entonces ella ya te gus…

-gracias mi princesa-las palabras de Emma fueron interrumpidas por el abrazo repentino de su padre-Feliz navidad hija.

-¡Feliz navidad papá!

-ahora dime que pasa entre Nicolás y tú- se separo de su hija y la miro con una sonrisa forzada

-nada, solo somos amigos. –Respondió con otra sonrisa-Por ahora- dijo en voz baja

-¿dijiste algo?

-no nada ¡mira papá está nevando!

Fin

Bonus

Cuando todos se disponían a regresar a sus hogares, entre todo ese desorden, una jovencita de cabellos azules y ojos esmeralda encontró algo que llamo su atención

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Aretes de mariquita?

-¡Emma tu padre te está esperando!

-Nicolás…oye encontré al ¡oh! jajajajaja

-¡porque te ríes!

-tienes la cara manchada

-¡¿Qué?! mi hermanito es a veces… que se va hacer.

-bueno ya me voy. Te escribo. Adiós

-Adiós

-¿Cómo estará mi cara? con este desastre no da ganas de nada ¿he? algo brilla, entre el desorden un peculiar objeto parpadeaba

-¿un anillo? es un juguete, uno bien elaborado ¡bien hora de dormir! Mañana será otro día y esta vez si tendré el valor de decirle.


End file.
